God bless us, every one
by CastleLover
Summary: Sequel to 'When you play with fire, you get burned'. Kate and Castle have been together for almost a year and a half, and it's Christmas time in NYC. Please R&R!
1. What's your favourite color?

**This story is a sequel to **_**When you play with fire, you get burned**_**. If you haven't read it yet, I highly recommend that you do. It's not that it this story won't make sense, but it will give you background on how they became a couple, and how their relationship progressed, etc. And yes, I do realize that Christmas is months away, but this story just begged to be written. It would be lovely if you left a review! :)**

**So, here's the first chapter! I am going to try to include more of the murder case, so chapters won't be up as fast as they were for **_**When you play with fire, you get burned**_**. I also want to get a little ahead so there won't be a really long gap between chapters. I will also say that I have absolutely no idea how long this story will be; it all depends on what my brain decides to spit out! **

**As always, I hope you enjoy and please review. I love reading your praise (and constructive criticism too)! You can't get better when nobody tells you how to improve. **

**By the way, this story isn't set at a specific time. (ie, beginning of season two, after episode 1x05, etc.) Even though I'll most likely include a few details or references from episodes already aired, the story stands alone. The only thing it follows is _When you play with fire, you get burned_. Anyway, just wanted to explain that in case as the show progresses, the details of my story don't quite fit.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing belonging to Castle, or anything movie and song references/quotes used. Everything belongs to their rightful owners. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

"_Dashing through the snow in a one horse open sleigh  
over the fields we go laughing all the way  
bells on bob tails ring making spirits bright  
what fun it is to laugh and sing a sleighing song tonight…"_

It was December twentieth and Richard Castle was sitting in his kitchen belting out Christmas tunes while waiting for Kate, Alexis, and Martha to return home from some last minute Christmas shopping. Castle was staring towards the same doorway where he and Kate had their first kiss. Even though she had run off, Castle still thought the moment was magical. It had been almost a year and a half since that day. To be exact, it had been seventeen months, three weeks, and four days. But who was counting? Certainly not Rick Castle.

Castle was currently sporting his Christmas party attire, while planning his annual Christmas Eve party. It was always a huge event. Famous fellow writers would be among those in attendance along with models, actress, actors, and anybody who was lucky enough to fall into Castle's social circle. This year there would be some new faces. Last year, Kate, Lanie, and the rest of the team had already made plans when Castle invited them to the party. This year, however, he had made them promise to attend, and they agreed. Castle didn't enjoy himself as much as he thought he would have the previous year. Before he had met Kate Beckett, Castle was the king of parties. But since Kate, and the rest of the precient had come into his life, he was acting more like an adult. Parties weren't Kate's thing, but she understood that was apart of him. She hated the red carpet and the paparazzi. However, she knew it came with his job description and now it was apart of hers. Although he still enjoyed an upscale event, Castle thought about how fun it would be to cancel the party and only invite his true friends. Not his famous friends, no, just the ones who would take a bullet for him. Or, would fire a bullet in his defence – literally. Just as his three favourite women made their way through the door an idea struck him.

"Good afternoon ladies, Ì have a wonderful idea!" Castle said beaming.

"What on Earth are you wearing?" Kate burst out laughing and almost dropped the bags she was holding. There before her stood Castle, dressed in a green velvety jacket with a white faux fir trim. There was a black belt with a gold buckle around his middle, and for his bottoms he wore yellow skin tight pants. This ensemble was completed with a pointed elf hat and shoes to match.

"Christmas party," Alexis said nonchalantly to Kate as she set her bags down.

"What?" Kate was still beyond confused and trying to contain her laughter.

"Every year Richard hosts a Christmas party. There are only two rules. One. When you arrive you must place your keys in the bowl, and Alexis takes the bowl. There's enough alcohol served to supply a club and he's always been one for safety." Martha smiled proudly at her son.

"And the second?" Kate still shocked, but had managed to control her laugher.

"In order to attend you must dress festive. Some people just wear red or green. Some dress as Santa or Mrs. Clause. We've even had a few reindeers once. He, however, likes to go all out."

"I can see that," Kate said matter-of-factly.

"See Kate," Alexis said as she took Kate's bags from her, "this is what you missed out on when he invited you before."

"What a shame," Kate teased as she studied the full grown man standing before her. "I get the Christmas dress up thing. I do, really, but what _exactly_ are you?" Kate's shock had worn off and now she was curious.

"I'm Buddy!" Kate just looked at him like he had three heads. "The elf..." He paused waiting for Kate to catch on, but that didn't happen. "Don't tell me you never seen the movie Elf!?"

Kate shook her head.

"Will Ferrell… James Caan… Mary Steenburgen? Please tell me this rings a bell in that pretty little head of yours!"

Kate just stared at him with a blank look.

"You disgust me!" He replied doing his best Buddy impersonation.

This time it was Martha who rolled her eyes. "Richard, be a dear and help us get the bags. While you're at it, tell us this wonderful idea of yours."

He swiftly took the bags, and placed them on the counter. "I have decided to cancel my annual Christmas party," he said proudly.

"What!? Why!?" Both Martha and Alexis screamed in unison causing Kate to jump a little.

"I'm getting tired of them. I figured it'd just be you guys, Lanie, Esposito, Ryan, and Jenny. Montgomery and Karpowski are invited too." Castle looked at Kate, "And your dad. Mother, you can invite Chet, too."

"What about Paige, dad? She always comes over for the party." Alexis looked a little disappointed.

"Oh sweetie, Paige can still come!" Castle smiled, "It'll be fun guys! Don't look so down!"

"Well I guess we won't have to see you in that outfit anymore?" Kate teased as she leaned in for a quick kiss.

"Oh no, you still must dress festive! I'll kick you out!"

Kate playfully hit him. "I'll arrest you!"

"I'll taser you! You've seen firsthand that I have an excellent shot," Castle beamed.

Kate rolled her eyes.

"Christmas attire is still mandatory. You can be Jovie!" Castle grinned.

"Jovie?" The confused look returned to Kate's face.

"Yes, Kate. You really need to watch this movie." Castle shook his head in disappointment. "The girl who Buddy has a huge crush on. It should be too hard to find you a costume. But we'll have to make her a little sluttier. You know, we have to keep with your Nikki Heat persona. And afterwards we can –"

"Dad, ew! I'm still in ear range!" Alexis plugged her ears.

"Yeah darling, I may not be as youthful as Alexis, but my hearing is perfectly fine." Martha grabbed Alexis, "Come on sweetie, let's go wrap these gifts."

Both women made their way upstairs.

As soon as Martha and Alexis were out of sight, Castle grabbed Kate, pulled her towards him and pressed his lips to hers. Kate deepened the kiss and that was his cue to let his hands roam free. His hands were like fire on Kate's body, telling her he wanted to take it up a notch. Kate would have allowed it had it not been for the Castle women upstairs.

"Your mother and daughter are upstairs! We are not doing this here," she said as she pulled away.

"Oh, but Kate," he moaned as he nuzzled her ear.

It took every ounce of willpower for Kate to pullback and firmly place a hand on his chest, separating their distance. "No."

Castle groaned. "Since you killed the mood, how about we watch Elf?" Castle didn't give her time to answer because he had already grabbed Kate's arm and made their way to the couch.

"I am not watching anything with you while you are dressed like that. Change, now!"

"No way! It puts me in the Christmas spirit."

After some convincing on Castle's part, the two had settled down on the couch and started the movie.

"_Oh, hello. You're, uh, you're probably here about the story. Elves love to tell stories. I-I'll bet you didn't know that about elves. There's, uh, probably a lot of things you didn't know about elves. Another, another interesting, uh, elfism, uh, there are only three jobs available to an elf. The first is__ –" _

Kate's phone rang, and Castle reached over before she had a chance to answer it. "It's Ryan. I guess you'll have to learn the three elf jobs later." Castle smirked and paused the movie.

"Give me my phone!" She reached out her hand trying to snatch the phone, but she was too slow.

Castle flipped the phone open and answered like any elf would: "Buddy the elf, what's your favourite color?"

"Buddy the… what? Castle?" Ryan could be heard on the other line. "We've got a body. I assume Beckett is with you? And what is going on? Wait. Never mind, I don't want to know."

"Why yes the lady elf is here," Castle said flashing a grin Kate's way.

"Give me my phone!" Kate grabbed the phone from Castle's hand. "Ryan what's up? Address?" Kate motioned for Castle to pass her the pad of paper on the coffee table. He complied and she took down the address. "Okay, we'll be right there."

"Let's go!" Castle was already standing by the door with Kate's coat in hand.

"You are not seriously going to keep that on are you!?" She shook her head in disbelief.

"I want to spread Christmas cheer!"

"Rick, you are not leaving this house in that! Change right now!"

_Rick_. Castle let the word mull over in his brain. In the time they had been together, Kate rarely called him Rick. She used his first name in only two situations; two very different situations, which called for very different tones. The first was a very sultry and seductive tone that was only used when they were alone, and took advantage of the position they were in, so to speak. The second was her serious, hard hitting, serious as a heart attack, no-nonsense detective tone.

Castle figured that since he was not turned on, this was the latter situation. He, however, decided to have some fun with it. "Well if you say so," Castle shrugged and started to strip down.

"You mother and Alexis are home! Get upstairs, right now!" Kate shouted at him.

"Yes, Scrooge," Castle joked, hunched his shoulders, and made his way up to change.

When Castle had finally changed into something more appropriate for a crime scene he descended the stairs. Kate had noticed there was something in his hand. "What's that?"

"Christmas CD. Alexis made it a few days ago. No reason we can't keep the car ride festive." Castle wiggled the CD between his fingers.

Kate rolled her eyes motioned for him to hurry up.

"Mother! Alexis! Duty calls. We'll be back later."

"Bye!"

"Bye!"

With that they exited the loft and headed for the crime scene.

* * *

**A/N: If you haven't seen the movie Elf, staring Will Ferrell already you really should! It's a great Christmas movie, plus it will make the references so much better!**

**I have a few scenes and plots/ideas in mind. I'm sure you know the drill by now – if you have any ideas that you like, review this chapter, or drop me a PM. I always give credit where credit is due.**

**Also, even though it's already established that Kate and Castle are together, I didn't want them to be too mushy, head over heels in love, and it being nothing but rainbows and butterflies. If (and when *fingers crossed*) Kate and Castle get to together on the show, I'm sure they would still be solving crimes together. Montgomery already said that the precient has one of the best conviction rates since Castle joined the team. And if Castle stopped shadowing her, you wouldn't be seeing much of Kate doing her job… so the procedural would be gone. Which, in my opinion wouldn't be such a good move on the writer's part. I also think that Castle would still tease her and push her buttons. But he'd also romance her, and I think even though her exterior would come off as annoyed, she would secretly like it. So this story will still have the classic banter, but every now and again they'll be an 'awwww' moment thrown in there. But, I do think that Kate would keep her romance out of the workplace. Which you'll see in later chapters. **

**Anyway, I just wanted to give you a little insight into my thought process. Agree? Disagree? Click that little button below and have at it! **


	2. I knew you couldn't resist my charm

**Chapter two! Hope you like, and please review! :)**

**

* * *

**Castle had been singing along with the songs the whole ride and was trying every trick in the book to get Kate to join in.

"This is my favourite Christmas song. What's yours? How about you sing a line!" Castle smiled at her, and she ignored him.

"Oh, come on. Just one line. Please?" Castle whined.

"We're on our way to a crime scene. I am not taking part in your joyous mood," she grinned smugly towards Castle.

"It's not like the victim is going to know anything," Castle said bluntly.

"Rick!" Kate hissed.

There it was: _Rick_.

"Sorry," Castle muttered. "How about we make a deal?' he quickly changed the subject.

"A deal?" Kate figured this could go one of two ways but decided to entertain Castle.

"Yes. If I can make you laugh, you have to sing a song with me."

"Seriously? All I have to do is not laugh?" Kate was stunned, and _thought_ she had this in the bag.

"You underestimate me," he said shooting a glance toward Kate. "Just let me find it."

Kate glanced over to see Castle skimming the contents of the CD.

"Here we go! Number twelve!"

Castle hit the search button until he came across the twelfth song on the track. Kate heard the song and knew she had her work cut out.

In his best chipmunk impersonation, Castle sang his heart out: "Christmas, Christmas time is near, time for toys and time for cheer. We've been good, but we can't last, hurry Christmas, hurry fast. Want a plane that loops the loop, me, I want a hula hoop."

Castle's voice went up on 'hula hoop' and Kate couldn't hold it in any longer. She burst out laughing causing Castle to let out a squeal of excitement.

"See! I knew you couldn't resist my charm! It's God's gift to me. One would say I'm blessed."

"Where on Earth did you learn to sing like Alvin, Theodore, and Simon?" Kate asked trying to control her laughter.

"When Alexis was really young this song was her favourite song. So I spent one night perfecting the voice. She used to love it when I sang it to her. When the movie came out, the one with Jason Lee, we made a tradition to watch it every year. Although now when I try to sing it to her she gives me odd looks. So, I figured I'd give it a try with you. It worked didn't it?"

Kate nodded her head in defeat. "Pass me the CD case."

Castle obeyed and it was Kate's turn to scan the contents. It took her a little longer since she also had to keep an eye on the road ahead of her. "Number six."

Castle changed the CD to her request and smiled when the first note was played. "I didn't take you for a Mariah Carey fan. This is Alexis' current favourite song, by the way."

Kate smiled and the comment and began singing on cue. "I don't want a lot for Christmas, there is just one thing I need –" Kate looked lovingly into Castle's eyes and was about to continue but he cut her off.

"Whoa! You can sing!?" Castle was captivated by her Alto-Mezzo Soprano singing voice.

Kate just shrugged. "My mom was a singer. I guess I picked up the singing gene."

"You're really good! You do know this increases your hot factor by like six points, right?"

"Hot factor?" Kate giggled. "Well, if I just increased six points, what number am I now?"

"Oh, you're gone through the roof! I don't even think John Nash would be able to count that high! I think Nikki Heat is going to have to go to a karaoke bar with Rook, Raley, and Roach. She'll knock their socks off!"

"As long as Nikki doesn't get super drunk, take off her top, and do a table dance!" Kate shot him a look.

"I'm curious," he said raising an eyebrow, "are you speaking from experience? Because, if you are, then we are _so_ making it a point to go to a karaoke bar tonight."

A brief memory crossed Kate's mind and she quickly fell in sync with now upbeat part of the song. "I just want you for my own, more than you could ever know, make my wish come true…"

Castle noticed this deflection and Kate's voice rung through his head: _So many layers to the Beckett Onion_. He smiled at the thought, stared into her eyes, and joined in, "All I want for Christmas is you, you baby!"

The two finished out the song, along with _Baby It's Cold Outside_, laughing and serenading each other.

When they pulled up Ryan and Esposito looked anxious. They got out of the car and Esposito quickly piped up. "Hey, what took you guys so long?"

"We traveled through the seven levels of the candy cane forest, past the sea of swirly-twirly gumdrops, and then, we walked through the Lincoln tunnel." Castle was grinning from ear to ear.

"Ignore him, he's on some kick about Elf, and I assume that sentence is somehow related." Kate just shook her head with a blank look on her face.

"Beckett, whoa! Don't _dis_ Elf! That movie is classic!"

"So, you too huh?"

Ryan shrugged. "It's really funny!"

"Why thank you detectives Ryan and Esposito," Castle took a quick look at Kate, "It's just nice to meet other humans that share my affinity for elf culture," Castle teased which sent the boys into a roar of laughter.

"Focus guys, crime scene. What do we have?" Kate was back into cop mode.

"Kara Smith found the body. She says she was walking her dog when the little guy took off and sniffed him out. CSU are currently bagging evidence. Now that you're here, Lanie said that she found something." Ryan pointed to where Lanie was crouched down obstructing the view of the body.

All four adults walked over to see a middle aged man dressed in a red velvet suit with white fir trim with a matching hat. John Doe was also sporting a white beard, spectacles, a black belt with a shiny gold buckle, and a pair of black boots.

"Someone killed Santa!?" Castle screamed.

"I guess someone must have gotten coal in their stocking," Esposito replied in true Castle fashion.

"Well it's obviously not the real one," Castle scoffed, "he's busy making toys." Castle received odd looks from the fellow detectives standing before him.

"Dude, you can't be serious?" Ryan looked at Castle in amazement.

"As a heart attack."

"Was there an ID on the body?" Kate asked ignoring Castle.

"Nope. But we did find this a few meters from the body…" Lanie trailed off as she held up a giant gold bell.

"Considering his dress, and accessories… my guess is he's a mall Santa." Esposito said matter-of-factly.

"Mall Santa?" Castle interjected, "He only looks to be about twenty. Maybe twenty five at latest. Most mall Santa's I've seen aren't young men. They're usually old and overweight."

"Hey!" Ryan shouted, "My uncle's a mall Santa!"

"And, what does he look like?" Castle glanced at Ryan.

Ryan just looked down, telling Castle that he was right.

"Exactly," Castle said proudly.

"Well, now that we have that all straightened out," Kate said mildly agitated, "What do we have Lanie?"

"Male. Late teens to early twenties. It's obvious there was blunt force trauma to the head. However, there are three bullet wounds." Lanie pointed them out and continued, "From what I can see, this one did him in. It seems that the head injuries are just for show. Or the killer new the victim and he wanted to make it extremely personal. I'll be able to know more when I do a full examination."

"Okay," Kate nodded, "Ryan, call around the malls or any other place that would have hired a Santa. See if someone never showed up for work."

"On it boss." Ryan and Esposito turned and made their way to the squad car.

"Come on Castle, let's go." Kate motioned for Castle that it was time to head back to the precient.

"Where are we going? To get you a slutty elf costume?" Castle grinned.

"NO!" Kate shouted much louder then she had intended. "You are going back home, and I am doing paperwork until we get a lead. I'm sure you have some Christmas cheer to be spreading."

"Elf costume?" Lanie questioned.

"For my Christmas Eve party. You're invited, by the way." Castle couldn't stop smiling. "You could get a slutty elf costume too! You could be twins!" Castle's eyes lit up. "This is great inspiration for a Christmas novel. Nikki Heat and Lauren have to go undercover and –"

"Castle!" Kate hit him, "unless you want to be sleeping on the couch tonight, you had better not finish that sentence!"

Castle sensed Kate's sarcastic tone. "Hey, it's my house: I can sleep wherever I want. You don't technically live there, remember? You're still trying to sell your apartment," Castle replied playfully.

"Well you can sleep alone and I can stay at _my_ apartment tonight, if that's what you want?" She teased him.

"Point taken, sweetie." Castle emphasized the term of endearment to watch Kate squirm. She hated when her romance was publicised in her work environment. "Well, you're still invited Lanie. And Christmas attire is mandatory."

Lanie nodded. "I'm going to see some friends, but I'll stop by for an hour or two."

"Great!"

"Bye!"

"Don't forget about that twin thing!" Castle's boyish grin was back.

Lanie did Kate's signature eye roll as she watched the pair walk towards the Crown Vic and drive off.

* * *

**A/N: At first I had it written so Alexis was babysitting and the child loved the movie. However, after doing some Googling I found that the Chipmunk song was actually written in 1958. Considering the song was obviously around before Alexis was born, I figured I'd go with the story that's mentioned now. **

**I chose to have Kate pick Mariah Carrey's _All I want for Christmas Is You_ because I wanted it to be something sweet, upbeat, and a little romantic too. After skimming my Christmas playlist, I figured this song fit nicely with Stana's voice. If you haven't heard Stana sing, you should check out _The Librarian: Curse of The Judas Chalice_. She has a fabulous voice!**

** Also… the John Nash reference. For those of you who are unaware, he was a famous mathematician. There's a movie titled _A Beautiful Mind_, based on him, which starred Russell Crowe. It's an amazing movie and I highly recommend it to anybody.**


	3. Thanks to you, NYC has a low crime rate

**I am overwhelmed by the reviews and story/author alerts! Thank you from the bottom of my heart! ****I profusely apologize for how long it's taken me to update. At first I was having a little bit of writer's block, and then that little thing called life got in the way. But all is good now and I should be updating regularly… hopefully. **** Here's chapter three. As always, please review :)**

**

* * *

**"Hey dad. Why are you home?" Alexis asked as Castle walked through the door.

"There was nothing to be done at the precinct. But, since Kate won't be around for a while, what are we going to get her for Christmas?"

"Diamonds. They _are_ a girl's best friend."

"A girl after my own heart," Martha chimed in as she came down the stairs.

"Alexis, you've been spending too much time around your grandmother."

"Speaking of which, I'm going shopping. I'm off to get something for Chet," Martha said as she grabbed her purse from the counter.

"So, what are you going to get the lucky man? Wait. Never mind, I don't want to know." Castle shook his head in horror flashing back to his childhood.

"Oh please," Martha scoffed. "You were twelve when you came across the gift. You should have known by the wrapping that it wasn't for you! And it's not like I – "

"Whoa, mother, there is a child present! I'm present! I'm already scarred for life, and I would appreciate it if you never imposed it on Alexis."

"Please, I'd rather Alexis have my habits than your mind," she raised her eyebrow. "In all seriousness, what are you going to get the lovely detective? You're leaving it kind of late you know."

"I know. But I want it to be perfect. I was thinking some earrings, and maybe an inscribed bracelet. Suggestions are open to the floor," Castle beamed as he looked at his daughter and mother.

"Well," Martha started, "I fully support the jewellery option."

"Oh course you do, mother."

"I'm sure she'll love whatever you get her. But I must be off. Lots of shopping to do," Martha said hastily and made her way out the door.

"Alexis?" Castle turned to his daughter. She was always good in these kinds of situations.

"I like the jewellery idea, I do, really. But, –"

Castle knew a 'but' was coming.

"It's kind of a thoughtless gift. Don't get me wrong we love jewellery, but it's only something you went out and bought. What if you made something? You should get her the jewellery too, but maybe accompany it with something from the heart."

"Well, my _thirty year old_ daughter, what are you getting for Kate?"

"Gram and I already went out shopping. We bought her a new jacket from Banana Republic, and a scarf from H&M. I also bought a picture frame that's just from me. I put the picture of the two of us in it. You know the one when we went skating at _Rockefeller Center_ a couple of weeks ago?" Castle nodded. "But, if you got her a bracelet and necklace, then the matching earrings can be from Gram and I."

"Well I guess you thought of everything. I think it's safe to say that you never turned out like me, or my mother!"

"Thank God," Alexis teased as Castle kissed her on the head.

"What about a CD? Or a poem? I could confess my love in a haiku!" Castle started spitting out ideas.

"They're nice! I think she'd like that."

Castle hurried off towards his office.

"Dad, where are you going?"

"To write! Despite what everyone may believe, I do _actually_ have to work at my writing."

Alexis chucked as Castle ran towards his office.

Castle had been sitting in his office for ten minutes and hadn't gotten very far with his poem. He was trying to think of words that rhymed with Beckett, and involuntarily began to say them out loud.

"Dad? I heard voices. Are you talking to yourself? You've finally gone insane haven't you?" Alexis asked as she came in through the office door.

"Sorry. I didn't realize I was being so loud. I'm trying to write but it's not going over so well," Castle said as he sheepishly started to close his laptop.

"Let me see what you have," Alexis quickly glanced at the screen before Castle had a chance to close it.

"Cricket? Bucket? Biscuit? Digit? Parking ticket? Dad, this is beyond pathetic!"

"Oh come on! How about this: Kate Beckett, I'm so glad you gave me your digits. Now that we're together you can get me out of a parking ticket!"

Castle realized how pitiful his rhyme was. "That was pretty lame, wasn't it?"

Alexis nodded in agreement.

"Well _nothing_ rhymes with Beckett!" Castle shouted in his defence.

"I have one for you. How about _casket_? As in if you give her a poem with any of those words you're going to be six feet under," she paused for emphasis, "in a casket!"

"Despite your sarcasm, that was a very good rhyme! I'm so proud," Castle beamed.

"How about you try Kate, instead," she said bluntly.

"Alright. My dearest Kate, if we lived on a ship… you'd be my first mate!" Castle looked hopefully at his daughter.

"No!" Alexis shook her head in disgrace.

"Kate, thanks to you, NYC has a low crime rate?"

Alexis shook her head again.

"Kate, meeting you was like sliding in to home plate?"

"No!"

"Hey, that one was pretty good! She _is_ a fan of Joe Torre. It could work!"

Let's see," Alexis thought for a moment, "We have date, great, wait –"

"They're good!" Castle screamed in excitement.

"Soul mate, fate," Alexis continued.

"Slow down!" Castle screamed trying to type as fast as his fingers would let him.

"Dad! You're the one writing her a poem. Don't you think it'd be a little creepy for me to say something like 'from the second I met you Kate, I knew you were my soul mate'?"

"Okay, point taken. But how'd you come up with something that good so fast?" Castle looked at his daughter in amazement.

"Maybe I have your writing gene. But apparently mine is a little more enhanced," Alexis giggled. "But, forget Kate. Maybe something like," she paused again trying to think, "when I'm near you my heart skips a beat, and… and without you I'm not complete?"

"That's great! Keep going!"

"No way! I started you off. Now it's all up to you. And if I wrote it, she'd know it didn't come from you. I'm more evolved than you," Alexis teased.

"I'm decreasing your allowance!" Castle shouted jokingly as Alexis exited his office and closed the door behind her.

_Alright, writer boy, think! _Castle hit himself on his head.

"When we first met I thought you would throw me in jail," Castle was now reciting his thoughts out loud. "No," Castle hit the backspace on his laptop. "During our first case I thought you would surely throw me in jail."

"That's a good start. What rhymes with jail? Detail, prevail, sale, email, tail…" a light bulb went off in the authors brain, "Pigtail!" he shouted.

Castle began to dictate what he was typing: "During our first case I thought you would surely throw me in jail, I'm glad you never because I love pulling your pigtails.

Castle was on a roll. He added two lines to the beginning, altered Alexis' input slightly, and then continued. Two and a half hours later he had constructed a poem. He reread it a few times making a few alterations. He couldn't think of an ending. He needed one more line to make it complete.

Just then his phone rang, and Beckett flashed across the screen. "Well hello my love lady. You got an ID? His name was Noah? _And_ you have a suspect?" Castle questioned in excitement. "It looks like Christmas came early! I'll be right there!"

Castle saved his document and closed his laptop. Before he left he yelled to his daughter, "Honey, that was Kate. We've got a suspect, but we should be home soon!"

"Bye dad!"

**

* * *

**

**A/N: I would love it if you could please vote on something. Would you all like to see Lanie and Esposito together? I know Jon has been campaigning on Twitter… **

**Thanks in advance for the lovely reviews, and input on the direction this story should take. **


	4. You're still alive, aren't you?

**Alright, since the feedback was great – I got the message loud and clear. Thanks for your opinions, and here's chapter four! :)**

**I know this is a day late, but this chapter is dedicated to** **Carolina17, for her birthday. So Happy (belated) Birthday, Ana. Chats just aren't the same without you and the rest of the CREW! I hope that you had a fabulous day!**

**

* * *

**Castle arrived at the bull pen with two coffees and a bear claw. He also stopped into Macy's to pick up something to decorate the precinct.

"What's in the box?" Ryan asked as Castle quickly ran into the bull pen.

"Is the suspect still in interrogation?" Castle asked completely ignoring Ryan.

"No, Beckett just finished up about five minutes ago. She said she couldn't wait for you. But we did find out that the victim's name was Noah. What took you so long anyway?"

Castle looked disappointed.

"Sorry, bro," Esposito said. "But if it makes you feel any better you didn't miss the take down. He wasn't our guy. Turns out he was hosting a charity auction at time of death."

"Would you think any less of me if I said that it did make me feel better that Beckett didn't nail the guy without me?"

"Nah, bro. We already think pretty little of you," Esposito teased.

"Well then, I guess I can cross you two off the guest list."

"Guest list?" Ryan questioned.

"Yes. I was going to invite you both to my Christmas Eve party, but since you think so little of me…"

"We were just joking! Tell me, will there be super models there?"

"Sorry, Esposito. Not this year."

"Castle hosting a party without booze and hot women? It's practically impossible," Ryan interrupted.

Both Ryan and Esposito glared at Castle.

"No seriously. There's not. Well the supermodel part anyway – there will definitely be plenty of alcohol. It's just going to be us. Montgomery, Lanie and Karpowski are also invited. Jenny can come as well, Ryan. You can take someone too, Esposito," he paused, "Oh wait, you're the only one of us that's _not_ in a relationship," Castle teased.

"Yeah Espo, what's the deal?" Ryan questioned.

"You know Lanie will be there. You guys could go together," Castle casually suggested.

"What!" Esposito practically screamed.

"I see the way she looks at you," Castle said.

"You mean with a look of disgust?" Esposito said bluntly.

"No, I think there's something there," Ryan spoke this time.

"Guys, are you two bring serious right now? Esposito was stunned.

"Why don't you ask her out? Or at least ask her to accompany you to the party."

"Because she'd say no," Esposito looked disappointed.

"You never know if you don't try. I mean look at Beckett and I. At first she hated my guts, and now…" Castle didn't need to finish because Esposito already understood his point.

"I'm going to the break room. I need some coffee," Esposito stated. "When I return I hope that you'll both be out of your state of delusion, and will be joining me back here on planet Earth."

As soon as Esposito was out of ear range Ryan decided to do what the detectives of the twelfth precient do best, well second to catching murderers – get a pool going. "A fifty bucks that Espo and Lanie have their first kiss before New Years Eve."

"Fifty? A hundred they kiss _at_ my Christmas Eve Party, and you've got yourself a deal."

"Deal."

"Deal."

"What are you two doing?" Esposito had returned from the break room.

"Oh nothing," Castle said suspiciously.

"Right," Esposito said knowing the boys were up to something. "Enough of this talk about my love life –"

"You mean _lack_ of love life," Ryan pointed out.

"Thanks for that bro," Esposito narrowed his eyes at Ryan. "Anyway, what about you and Beckett, Castle?"

"What about me and Beckett?"

"Well, you've been together for like a year and a half now. Anything getting serious yet? You know she's been a bridesmaid six times… you thinking of breaking that streak anytime soon?"

"Beckett and I…" Castle started, "It's crossed my mind," he finished nonchalantly.

"What!" both boys screamed in unison.

"Well it has. Do you think she'd say yes?" Castle asked cautiously.

"You're still alive aren't you?" Ryan teased.

"Guys, seriously."

Castle's expression told them that he had seriously thought about it.

"I think she would," Ryan tried to reassure him.

"Yeah man, really. I think you should go for it."

"Third time's a charm, right?" Esposito teased him.

"And hey, what's the worse that could happen? She turns you down, shoots you, and gets Lanie to make it look like an accident?" Ryan tried to put a humours spin in it.

"Very funny," Castle said sarcastically. "I really don't think Kate would –"

"My ears are burning," Kate announced as she came into the bull pen.

"Hello, my lady," Castle greeted her with a coffee and bear claw. He momentarily forgot about the 'workplace rule' and went in for a kiss.

Caught off guard, Kate didn't have time to stop him. When Kate broke the kiss, he looked down to see her I'm-not-impressed face.

"Sorry," he muttered. "I forgot."

"You know guys," Esposito piped up, "You've been going out for like a year and a half now. I mean, you _do_ live together, right?"

"Yeah," Kate said taken-a-back and a little confused at what Esposito was trying to accomplish.

"We are aware you..." Esposito trailed off looking for the right words.

"Make out like teenagers… among other things," Ryan happily supplied the phrase Esposito was lacking.

"Real subtle," Esposito said narrowing his eyes at Ryan. "But anyway guys," returning his gaze on Kate and Castle, "We're aware that you two are a couple. You've been officially together for a year and a half. Though, I think it's safe to say you've pretty much been together since the day you met."

"Where is this going?" Kate asked.

"The point is that you don't have to be ashamed, or hide your relationship. We are all well aware of what goes on behind closed doors."

"Thanks?" Kate said unsure of her own response.

"I'm just trying to say that it's okay if you sneak a kiss every now and again. But the second Castle is walking around here half naked, all bets are off," Esposito stated.

"Duly noted," Castle replied.

"Better be," Esposito said as both boys made their way to their desks.

Kate noticed that Castle was standing next to her, starring… again. "Is there a reason you're just starring at me? Isn't there something important that you should be doing?"

"Well, I may not _look_ busy, but that doesn't mean I'm not looking to _get_ busy," Castle raised his eyebrow.

"Oh, is that so?" a smile playing at the corner of her mouth.

"Why yes. Yes it is," Castle said with his trademark boyish charm.

Kate rolled her eyes.

"And since we have Ryan and Esposito's support, can we have a quickie in the interrogation room?"

"No."

"Storage closet?"

"No."

"Women's bathroom?"

"No!" Kate paused, "Wait, what? Why the female bathroom?" Kate was genuinely confused.

"Well," Castle replied teasing her, "you first read page 105 in the stall of the ladies washroom. So, I think it would be very fitting to recreate that scene in the very same stall. Look at it this way, it'd be like coming full circle, so to speak," Castle raised his eyebrow and Kate let the double meaning sink in.

"What's in the box?" Kate asked, pointing to the large box that stood next to her desk, deflecting Castle's advances.

"That, my dear lady, is a Christmas tree."

"I can see that, Captain Obvious," Kate teased. "But why is it here?"

"It's almost Christmas and there aren't even any decorations here!"

"This isn't Times Square, Castle."

"No, because if it were we would be borrowing a police horse right about now. Clothing would be optional, of course," he flashed her a classic Rick Castle grin.

Kate gave him a 'Beckett' look, indicating to continue explaining.

"Guess not then. It's so we can put our gifts under the tree for Secret Santa," Castle pointed out.

"Secret Santa?" both Ryan and Esposito asked lifting their heads from the paperwork in front of them.

"Yes!"

"This is a police precinct. We are not going to set up a Christmas tree in the middle of it," Kate said bluntly.

"Oh, come on! We could have a gingerbread house making contest for all convicted killers!" Castle said thinking that suggestion was a bit of a stretch but he was getting more excited by the second.

"There is no way we are doing any of that!" Kate said sternly.

"Spoil sport," he shot back.

"And we are also not setting up a Christmas tree, nor are we having a Secret Santa!" Kate stated.

"I think it would be kind of fun."

All four adults spun around to see that the voice came from Captain Montgomery coming from the elevator.

"Sir?" Kate questioned.

"You can't be serious." Esposito was stunned.

"You feeling alright?" Ryan remarked.

"Yes!" Castle screamed triumphantly.

"Yeah, why not?" Montgomery said.

"Be – because it's…" Kate stammered. A second ago she had numerous reasons why, however, now she had nothing.

"Great! Then it's settled," Montgomery said as he started to walk back towards his office.

"And by the way," he turned around again to address his detectives, "I take a large in men's shirts, and if either of you buys me underwear, you're fired," he said sternly with a hint of sarcasm, as he made his way to his office.

"Wow," Ryan stated which matched the looks of both Kate and Esposito. Castle was of course wearing an expression of the utmost excitement.

"This is going to be so awesome!" Castle squealed.

"I gotta confess," Esposito started, "there was no way that I thought he'd actually say yes."

"I know. Have we even ever had a –" Esposito was cut off by Castle's sudden muttering.

A light bulb went off in Castle's brain. "Confess. Yes," Castle murmured under his breath inaudible to the adults surrounding him. He quickly seized a piece of paper, scribbled down a couple sentences, grabbed his gloves, and headed towards the elevator.

"Castle!" Ryan shouted out, "Where are you going?"

"I gotta go talk to someone!" he hollered over his shoulder. "And don't you dare decorate that tree without me!"

Castle quickly got in the elevator and left all three detectives stunned, pondering if they should set up the tree without him.

* * *

**A/N: Yes… you'll find out what Castle scribbled down on the paper in one of the last chapters. And also how it ties into what he mumbled. Also people wanted to read the whole poem, so it will be put up in a later chapter. Did anyone catch the quote from Stana's Facebook/Twitter that she posted a while back?**


End file.
